I Am Legend
by SunilaMoon
Summary: For that one moment, the idea of defeat was beautiful, was so much easier...I remember the screams. The day I lost everyone, yet gained everything. Oneshot from Seras' POV. R&R please.


I really hate you sometimes.

You know I do. I try my best, everyday, but it's never good enough is it? Why?! All I want is to be by your side, nothing else.

I remember that night, I remember the rush you gave as those fangs pierced my skin... I remember nothing but you and that warm security. I knew I was not alone anymore. Everything else was dark, silent. For that one moment, I think you cared... But you don't anymore, do you, Master?

Sometimes I lye awake all day, looking up the ceiling and trying to think of how I could get your attention again... But it was just that once, wasn't it?

Did you stop caring afterwords, my master, my teacher...

Sometimes I think if I had done something different, or if I'd just feed you would care... That you would at least call me by my name, and treat me with respect...

But who am I even kidding anymore. All I want to do is make you happy, but honestly... If I drank, would you be happy then? Would you _ever_ be pleased with the stupid police girl?

I should be focusing now... They're closing in... It's time to fire. But you aren't here to direct me, I feel lost... something feels wrong... So very wrong. Like tonight will mark the end of something, something important in my life. Like another mark on this tangled timeline... My parents murder... The day I was turned... and tonight.

Somehow I feel they will bleed together... Somehow I feel I will lose everything. I'll die tonight, won't I? ...No, worse then death, I'll lose everything, everything I have left. The search lights flooded me, and I pulled up the cannons, soon to fire away._ I would go out with a bang._ I was set on survival for so long, set on humanity...but what was so important about that moment... What made it one I would remember forever?

It was because as I lifted up the Harkonnen II and took aim, just for that one second, as I rested my fingers on the triggers... For that one moment I knew I had lost. For one second I accepted defeat, and I let it ingulf me and wash over me. The idea of peace, of sanity. Never to worry about this world again, never to look back.

----------------------------

Pain, it rushed over me...I couldn't see... I could barely move. But I felt him carry me, his embrace and my first feelings akin to romance in so long... My fears where confirmed. I heard the scythe slice through flesh and bone, I heard him scream, and I fell from his arms. Darkness. Shouting. Darkness. Footsteps. Darkess. Shortly after I felt his lips press against mine, his tongue in my mouth. The smell of cigarettes and gunpowder was never such a reassuring thing... But I was also vindicated in that moment, I was right earlier as I awaited their attack...So right. As I felt him fall away from me, his sweet taste still in my mouth, everything went slow. There was no sound. I felt it. I felt it through the floor... I felt london burning, I felt screams of terror, I sensed my masters approach from the sea... I heard gunshots, the rustling of thorns and vines, I heard blood dripping to the pavement...and sobbing... I heard a scream _"You're just like me!"_, I could not identify the voice, it was all so much an echo. Then I sensed a judas among us, I felt doubt in one of our comrades, but knew not who...Suddenly it sped up, it rushed over me even faster, just glimpses, and then another scream, unidentifiable as before. _"Don't leave me! Don't disappear!"_

It was a rush of my vampiric senses... A fantastic and agonizing high. Suddenly I felt wind across my face, something passed by me...Then one sound broke that moment... A dull thump as my beloved captain finally hit the ground. I screamed, but I did not even know if it was my voice. It filled the room. It was agony itself, incarnated. So much of it.

I knew he was gone. It was starting. It was all starting. I hesitated, then leaned down and sunk my teeth in, the warm blood rushing over my tongue. My captain... my dear Pip... I felt complete again, and I was more then ready for the kill.

"...You dare call this man a bug...You bitch."

-----

So london does burn, They've taken over. I left the manor, I had to get to Sir Integra, there was no more defending Hellsing... It was lost. It was all lost. My home, My last home. But their where matters of higher importance now...I felt the adrenaline rush that day. I saw my brief prophesies unfold, our traitor, the ones we lost. I ended life for the rest of them. Ghouls and vampires alike. I remember the smile on the lycans face in the last second...such peace...I learned what they all longed for that day, longed for more then anything. I wondered when the day would come when I would want peace... I wondered who would give it to me, if anyone.

I left london that day. I left them. Forever.

Yet so long past, I _still_ I remember one thing in amazing detail... One sentence that stood out among a blur of a thousand words...

"Go with _our_ master. Go and _conquer_, Seras Victoria."

Here I stand outside the ruins of Hellsing...Alone. The nosferatu, The No Life Queen.

How have fifty years gone by so fast? It's raining now, dripping over my hair and broken wings, then falling to the floor of the house. I step through the ruined halls, like a ghost haunting this almost holy place... The shadows engulf me, but I draw power from the darkness that plagues others. I am the last of the dracul bloodline. The strength and darkness I posses cast a shadow on darkness itself. No one knows my face. Few have caught a glimpse of the last true vampire. And even less have heard my voice.

_Like fragments of shattered melody_

I am the last real vampire, I am all that is real in this mad world. They called me Kitten, he called me the police girl. ...But it was the name Seras Victoria, that went down in legend.

_Fin._

**((Muahaha...Seras'ish oneshot, y'know. Hope you kinda enjoyed, it was just a time filler writing thingy. xD Doncha know thou must not go into writers block, jaa? I think I could have ended it better, though. The closing line didn't feel right to me...Oh well... review, I 'spose? ))**


End file.
